


Hothouse Flower

by cuddlesome



Category: Iconoclasts (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Class Differences, End of the World, F/M, Fix-It, I have a weakness for angsty rich boys and mechanic girls with weird hair that love them okay, Muteness, Spoilers, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Robin saves Royal at the moon base and they make the most of their journey home.





	Hothouse Flower

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY, JOAKIM SANDBERG, I LOVE YOUR GAME BUT I'M NOT COOL WITH ROYAL DYING IN A DOWNWARD SPIRAL OF DEPRESSION RATHER THAN GETTING A CHANCE TO REDEEM HIMSELF FOR ALL HIS FUCKUPS AND END UP WITH ROBIN SO I WROTE THIS.
> 
> Shout-out to all two people in this fandom lmao.

It takes some time for Robin to snap Royal out of whatever the Starworm did to his head.

 

He keeps saying frightening, awful things when she has to set him down for a moment to repair a mangled door sensor. He continues as she pulls him back over her shoulders. He doesn’t even stop when they escape the base completely.

 

“Why didn’t you let me die?” Royal asks, not looking at her as she attempts to sit close to him as she had on the rocket. “You’d be better off without me burdening you.”

 

Robin lifts up her hands, trying to come up with a gesture to express herself. They fall back down when nothing is forthcoming. She creaks out his name, the two syllables drawing more effort than she would ever admit.

 

Nothing. Royal’s eyes are chips of stone.

 

What frightens Robin most is that some part of him probably believes what he’s saying. This wouldn’t be the first time that he’d gotten so negative, but he’d never gone this far.

 

She tries slapping him, gently at first, little more than a pat on his pale cheek. He keeps up his self-loathing, suicidal murmurings, driving Robin to hit him with a level of force that Mina would probably approve of. His head snaps to the side with the force of it. Robin remembers with a hard pulse of guilt when Black had punched his face in and crushed his skull.

 

Still, it seems to do the trick. His eyes lose that hardness.

 

Royal lifts a hand to his cheek. “Robin… you… you hit me!”

 

There’s that posh, childish tone she’s become so oddly endeared to.

 

Robin nods once.

 

He looks at her with an affronted expression for a moment, then his hand drops to his lap as he looks out the window. “Our world is doomed.”

 

If that’s true, then there’s something Robin would like to do first. Truth be told, that’s a big “if” since she’s confident in her ability to save the world, but it’s as good an excuse as any for what she’s about to try.

 

Not wanting to frighten Royal, she starts small, taking his hand in hers. The difference between them is clear—working as a mechanic has made her hands hard and scarred and calloused. Royal’s prolonged stay in an ivory bath and the luxury offered at City One has kept him from having to use his hands for much more than wiggling his fingers to summon magic; they’re smooth and silky-soft.

 

Though he raises his eyebrows in question, Royal allows the contact and squeezes her hand back. Robin rests her other hand on his thigh, emboldened.

 

“Robin?” His voice goes up an octave and he interlocks their fingers more thoroughly even as he stares at the other offending hand. “What are you doing?”

 

Robin wouldn’t know how to verbalize an answer even if she could. She thinks about pantomiming it to him, then decides on simply pressing a kiss to his cheek instead. The hand on his thigh squeezes meaningfully.

 

“Oh! Oh.” A look of stunned realization comes over his face. “You want to do that? Here? Now?”

 

She nods.

 

Royal looks away. He wets his lips, then lifts his chin and looks back at her.

 

“Well, I mean, of course you do. Who wouldn’t take the opportunity with someone like me?”

 

His hand trembles a bit as he reaches up to brush her bangs out of her face, but he has new confidence in his expression. His return to form with bravado makes Robin happy. It’s much more appealing than the defeatist attitude he’s adopted as of late.

 

Royal cups her cheek, then gives her a chaste kiss.

 

“You… you’re amazing, Robin. You’re a wildflower growing in the midst of a concrete world, savoring every drop of sun and rain.”

 

The sentiment is very mushy and very flowery (literally) and very Royal. Robin grins.

 

He all but devours her with the next kiss, greedier and wetter than the last.

 

Neither of them are great kissers—she can’t imagine Royal was allowed to have much practice interacting so intimately with “commoners” and she was never sociable enough to practice with anyone—but it feels special nonetheless. She tangles her hands in his silky hair and leaves him to figure out how to deal with her U-shaped ponytail. He does, albeit with a lot of muttering to himself.

 

Robin ends up getting a fair trade-off in the form of frustration with getting him out of the shirt after his sweater. Apparently in City One citizens are expected to have the patience to slide each button out of an individual hole instead of using significantly more efficient zippers and snaps in their shirts. Royal chuckles at her frustration and ends up doing it on his own.

 

Robin busies herself with her own clothes, stripping down to her sports bra. She glances up in time to see him sliding his black button-down off.

 

Robin’s first impression of Royal’s bared upper body is that it’s very frail. Elro had taken his shirt off plenty of times on hot days and shown off lean muscle that he’d developed. Robin herself has even more muscular bulk gained from her years of heavy lifting. Meanwhile Royal’s pampered life and magic usage hadn’t required him to get physically strong.

 

Looking at him now, it’s really no wonder that he collapsed so often during fights.

 

His ribs are showing but he paradoxically has a bit of softness around his midsection. He crosses his skinny arms over his chest, then his tummy, then pulls them back over his chest. Royal looks away and Robin imagines his cheeks would have pinkened if his blood was still red. He’s self-conscious, maybe even more so than usual in light of Robin’s sculpted abs and thick, strong arms.

 

Robin can’t think of any better cure to this self-consciousness than giving him a big kiss on his belly, right on the smattering of pale hair beneath his navel.

 

Royal squeaks, “Robin!” in a way that sounds both indignant and pleased.

 

He can’t muster the articulation to say her name again when she lowers her face to his crotch, nuzzles it, and works on freeing his dick. It takes Robin taking her sports bra off and rubbing the tips of her warm breasts on his shaft before he can speak again.

 

“Unngh, wait, wait! If you do that, I’ll be finished way too soon.” He squeezes below the head of his dick with his forefinger and thumb.

 

Again Robin imagines that his pale flesh would be visibly blushing if his blood wasn’t ivory-white.

 

Royal exhales slowly and looks at her with hazy eyes. “Reproduction is, was, er, discouraged in City One to prevent overpopulation. Abstinence was encouraged as the primary form of birth control so you can imagine it didn't work very much but I never—well—what I’m trying to say is, forgive me if I am really bad at this, Robin.”

 

She shakes her head at him with a smile but resolves to guide him through what she wants to do next so as to not overstimulate him.

 

Robin wonders if Royal feels strange kneeling before someone other than Mother. If he does, he doesn’t show it, instead only eager to take her tights and panties off so he can nestle between her legs.

 

With a soft grunt, Robin wraps her powerful thighs on either side of his head and gives him a little squeeze, just to show that she can. Royal squeezes her round glutes in his hands in turn as he presses his face to her pussy.

 

Robin closes her eyes rather than look at the world through the window as Royal begins to sloppily, clumsily eat her out. There is, after all, no quicker way to kill arousal than thinking about how the Starworm is about to destroy the planet.

 

It won’t, though. They’ll figure it out. Who knows, sex might be just the stress relief she needs to loosen up before her final confrontation with the thing.


End file.
